


Streghetta seducente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Metallo e parole [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La notte di Halloween per Levy e Gajeel.Questa fanfiction partecipa all’iniziativa HalloWeek 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.Prompt: 27. Ottobre Strega.A si traveste da strega sexy. B saprà resistere al fascino di A?





	Streghetta seducente

Streghetta seducente

Levy ridacchiò, piegando di lato il capo, i corti capelli azzurri le ondeggiarono davanti al viso, mentre sul suo capo stava in bilico un cappello da strega.

“Allora, come sto?” domandò.

Gajeel, intento a bere da una lattina una bibita gassata, alzò il capo; sgranò gli occhi arrossendo e sputò il contenuto con uno schizzo.

“Dove pensi di andare vestita a quel modo, scricciolo?” domandò, indurendo il tono.

Levy batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si piegò in avanti, il balconcino del suo tubino nero, decorato da dei disegni di calderoni, lasciava scoperta una parte del suo seno candido.

“Pensavo che Panter Lily ti avesse avvertito della festa di stasera” disse. Le sue labbra erano impreziosite da un po’ di rossetto rosa.

G ajeel si alzò dalla poltrona, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori, ogni ciocca era larga quattro dita. Raggiunse la giovane e le premette un paio di volte la mano sulla testa.

Lei chiuse gli occhi, gonfiando le guance e mugolò infastidita, muovendo goffamente le braccia.

“Che fai?” si lamentò.

Il Dragon slayer del metallo schioccò la lingua sul palato, ribattendo: “Intendevo che tu non vai da nessuna parte vestita da streghetta sexy”.

L evy sporse il labbro inferiore, facendo un’espressione infantile. “Volevo qualcosa che attirasse la tua attenzione. Così da non farmi usare come poggia-braccio per tutto il tempo come l’hanno scorso quando ero vestita da gattina” brontolò.

“Io preferivo quel costume, perché era un ammasso di finta peluria rosa e nessuno ti ha guardato” borbottò Gajeel. La luce delle lampade si rifletteva nei suoi piercing di metallo.

Levy arrossì, mentre lui le sollevava il mento con la mano, accarezzandolo con il pollice.

“Tu hai sempre la mia attenzione, anche quando non lo dimostro per via del mio caratteraccio” sussurrò Gajeel.

< Il primo Halloween che venne a casa mia stravolse le mie abitudini. Io ero solito chiudere la porta in faccia ai bambini che venivano a chiedermi alle caramelle. Se provavano a farmi qualche scherzetto, li spaventavo a morte. Adoravo farli scappare.

Essere parte di una Gilda oscura t’insegnava il gusto nel fare del male anche nelle piccole cose. Non ho mai goduto di una qualsivoglia festività.

Il giorno in cui, invece, venne lei con Gwendy, tutti i ‘gatti’ e altri mocciosi, scoprii come poteva essere divertente offrire dolcetti a tutti. La vidi illuminarsi, come se fosse una di loro.

Lei è così, una miscela perfetta tra seduzione e purezza. Una ragazzina sensuale che mi fa scoprire il meglio di questa vita > pensò.

Levy ridacchiò, accarezzandogli le guance. Si sporse, mettendosi sulle punte, tenendo le braccia tese, mentre lui si era chinato, curvando la schiena.

“Allora goditelo tu questo costume da streghetta e, prima di uscire, mi vado a cambiare” propose.

Gajeel rise sguaiatamente, le prese una mano nella sua e la fece girare su se stessa.

Levy mugolò stordita, mentre la gonnellina le si alzava, Gajeel si sporse e le posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Oh, lo farò. Però poi ci mettiamo i costumi da poliziotti dell’anno scorso” disse il Dragon Slayer.

Levy annuì, sorridendogli, mentre il suo cappello da strega cadeva sul pavimento. 


End file.
